A device of this type is used for mounting a module carrier, in particular a module carrier for an airbag module, on a steering wheel, which can be rotated about a steering axis, of a motor vehicle in such a manner that the angular position of the module carrier remains constant during a rotation of the steering wheel about the steering axis in order, for example in the event of a crash, to always ensure an optimum, reproducible positioning of an inflatable airbag which can be deployed out of the airbag module. The module carrier can also bear a display module, the displays of which can always be readily read because of the constant angular position of the module carrier in space.
A device of this type usually comprises a first toothed ring connected in a rotationally fixed manner to the module carrier, a lever, which is mounted on the steering wheel via a bearing section of the lever in a manner such that it can pivot to and fro between two positions, and a first toothed wheel, which is mounted rotatably at a distance from the bearing section on a first arm of the lever, which arm is connected to the bearing section, and meshes with the first toothed ring in a first position of the lever, with elastic means being provided which are arranged in order to press the first toothed wheel elastically against the first toothed ring. The first toothed wheel interacts here with the steering wheel in such a manner that a rotation of the steering wheel in one direction causes a rotation of the module carrier, which is connected to the first toothed ring, in the opposite direction, and therefore the angular position of the module carrier in a coordinate system fixed on the vehicle remains constant. Owing to the fact that the first toothed wheel is pressed elastically against the first toothed ring by means of the lever, a play in the above pairing of gear wheels, which play is caused by manufacturing tolerances and distortions during operation, is compensated for. A device of this type is known from DE 3435021.